Love's Tests
by Shadow-Black-Panther
Summary: AU.When a group of darklighters find out Chris and Paige killed an ally of theirs they set out for revenge. Part 2 of a series.


Sorry it took me so long to write this. This goes into Chris' past some. T hope you like it!

Title: Love's tests

Summery: When a group of darklighters find out Chris and Paige killed an ally of theirs they set out for revenge. Part 2 of a series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Chris. I'm not making any money from this. So please do not sue. I have no money if you do.

* * *

Piper walked in the kitchen as Paige and Chris were in mid kiss. Paige noticed her there and pulled away.

"Why is it that wherever we are, someone interrupts us?" Chris asked. Piper smiled. She remembered that in the beginning Chris was shy about the relationship and would orb out any time he was caught with Paige. She was glad that he was finally getting a bit bolder. But she knew he had reason to fear. If the elders found out...even if Leo found out, Chris would be done for. There would be severe consequences if he was caught. Chris was taking a huge risk following his heart.

"Play nice you two." Piper said as she walked out, still feeling worried for Chris. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Later that day...

Chris was sitting in the living room with the Book of Shadows in his lap. He slowly flipped through the pages and stopped on a small entry about darklighters. He took a slight, shaky breath as he remembered the last time they attacked. Darklighter attacks weren't that uncommon around the Halliwell manor. Sine one was part whitelighter, then add Leo, Wyatt, and himself, there was more venerable to the darklighter's poison there than anywhere else really. It still didn't change Chris' thoughts on them. He was more terrified of them than anyone else and for good reason. Chris pushed the thought away as Piper walked in.

"What are you looking for?" Piper asked as she saw the entry on darklighters.

"Still a bit shaken up about that?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah...among other things..." Chris distantly replied.

"Other encounters with darklighters?" Piper asked curiously.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Chris responded. Piper nodded understandingly and left. Chris sat staring at the page. He looked up as he sensed something a bit off. Chris saw a darklighter approaching him. He jumped over the couch as three more darklighters black orbed in. They slowly walked towards him and he backed away. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over a wire and the darklighters surrounded him.

"There's no escape now." One of them taunted as they all raised their crossbows. One of them shot at him and he telekinetically redirected it, vanquishing the darklighter. Flames gathered in front of him and another darklighter appeared. He was tall and had spiked black hair. His eyes were dark green and he was dressed in all black. On his right wrist was a small tattoo of a dragon. Chris recognized the darklighter.

"Drakeo." Chris whispered. The darklighter smirked as he mockingly bowed.

"At your service." Drakeo quipped. He summoned his crossbow and aimed it at Chris.

"I could kill you before you even got a chance to react." Drakeo stated. Chris was frozen in fear. He knew this darklighter all too well.

"You should have never killed my friend." Drakeo said as he pulled the trigger. The arrow embedded deeply into Chris' shoulder. Chris tried to pull it out but couldn't. He slowly let himself fall to a laying position. Drakeo smirked as he sensed Paige orbed in.

"Don't Drakeo. You got who you wanted." Chris whispered, also feeling Paige's presence.

"We need to get outta here!" One of the darklighters shouted. Drakeo sighed as he flamed out. The rest of the darklighters black orbed out as Paige ran in the room. She kneeled by Chris.

"Oh God, no. Leo! LEO!" Paige called. Chris' green eyes closed. He could slightly hear Paige talking to him until his senses numbed.

* * *

Chris' Dream:

An eight year old Chris was sitting in a rather small living room. It had a brown chair, blue love seat and matching couch, a small TV on a not so fancy entertainment center, an old book case with a few magical books on it, and a beat up coffee table in the middle of the room by the couch. The walls were paneled and the rug was a dirty tan color. Chris got up from the brown chair and picked up a book from the book case. He sat on the chair again and started looking through the book with great interest. A tall man with short blond hair and piercing green eyes orbed in. He was wearing light kaki pants and a white shirt. He was slightly muscular as well.

"Christopher Perry! I thought I told you to never touch those books!" The man yelled.

"Sorry Dad." Chris said as the man snatched the book from him and put it back on the shelf.

"Lighten up honey. You know he's gonna row up to be very skilled with his powers. He has a natural interest in magic." A woman said walking in. She was shorter than the man and had long brown hair. Her eyes were a soft gray and she was beautiful. She was wearing a light blue dress with white flowers on it.

"It's very **_frustrating_** when the damn boy doesn't listen to a word I say!" the man yelled back. Chris looked slightly hurt but seemed relatively unfazed by the harsh words.

"Eliot, not in front of him..." the woman warned.

"I don't care anymore Marry! I have had it with him!" Eliot shot back, "You know I never wanted him in the first place! But no. You insisted that we keep him! All because you always wanted a little boy!"

"Eliot, stop!" Marry yelled as Chris began to silently cry. He was used to his father being harsh towards him but never this bad.

"I'm outta here, Marry. You can take care of the damn kid yourself." Eliot said as he orbed out. Marry ran over to Chris and picked him up.

"Why dose Daddy hate me so much?" Chris asked between tears.

"Shhh. It's all gonna be okay." Marry comforted while rocking him back and forth. Tears had filled her eyes. Eventually Chris calmed down.

"Mommy, do you love me?" Chris asked.

"Of coarse I do sweetie." Marry replied.

"Demon!" Chris shouted as a demon shimmered behind Marry. She turned around in time to see the energy ball heading towards her. She TKed it away.

"Chris, get outta here!" Marry shouted. Chris orbed to the doorway to watch the fight. Two more demons shimmered in and Drakeo flamed in. Marry was fighting them off well until an energy ball hit her in the chest. She collapsed to the floor and the demons shimmered out.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he ran over to his mother.

"Chris...I'm so sorry. I...love...you." Marry struggled to say.

"No, Mommy, hold on. Dad! Dad, I need you!" Chris yelled. Marry took her last breath in her eight-year-old son's arms. Chris was crying hysterically when Drakeo walked over to him. Chris looked up at the darklighter. He saw the tattoo on his wrist. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Drakeo. The most powerful darklighter existing. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his right wrist symbolizing his rise from the dead. This darklighter never stays dead for long." Chris rambled backing away from Drakeo. The darklighter smiled.

"Impressive. You're smart for your age." Drakeo said forming a plan in his mind.

"I don't take compliments from demons!" Chris yelled. He waved his hand causing Drakeo to fly back. The darklighter merely laughed at the boy.

"I don't wanna hurt you boy. What is your name?" Drakeo asked.

"C-Chris" the boy replied losing his courage quickly. He was upset, scared, and confused. The darklighter planned on using that to his advantage.

"I want to help you. How can you survive without your mother?" Drakeo asked. Chris slid down the wall he had backed up against and started to cry again. He was trapped and alone. The darklighter walked up to him and picked him up. Chris didn't have the energy to fight back and Drakeo flamed out with him.

* * *

Phoebe gasped as she opened her eyes. She had touched Chris and got a premonition of Chris' dream.

"Oh my God..."Phoebe distantly said as Leo finished healing Chris who sat up. Paige quickly hugged him.

"Leo...elders...wings clipped...never seeing you..." Chris whispered into her ear. Paige quickly pulled away. Phoebe helped cover her actions by hugging Chris as well.

"I saw what Drakeo did." Phoebe whispered.

"I'll explain when Leo's gone." Chris replied. When Phoebe pulled away, Piper hugged him as well. When they pulled apart Chris realized Leo was staring at him. Chris simply shrugged. Leo sighed as he orbed out.

"What exactly did you see?" Chris asked Phoebe.

"Do you want me to say in front of everyone?" Phoebe replied.

"No. I knew I'd have to talk about my past sometime." Chris responded. Phoebe explained what she saw and Chris avoided eye contact with anyone.

Chris sighed, "I might as well tell you the rest of the story. It took me six months to be able to orb out from the underworld..."

* * *

Flashback:

Chris, now nine years old, paced back and forth in a dark cave. He was wearing black jeans, and a black tee-shirt. He had on a necklace that the charm was a silver arrow head. Drakeo flamed in by him.

"What do you want **_now_**!" Chris snapped as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall. His time spent in the underworld taught him how to hide his fear and made him act older than his age.

"I told you, I will make a darklighter out of you yet. You'll be able to blend in with whitelighters making for an easy kill. And no one would suspect a child." Drakeo said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"So what's the lesson today, **_Dad_**? Tracking, killing, dark magic, fighting, defense, or aim with a crossbow?" Chris sarcastically asked.

"I can see why your dad hated you." Drakeo muttered. Chris just glared at him.

"I won't be back for the rest of the day. Behave." Drakeo said as he flamed out. Chris sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Focus on home. I wanna orb home. Focus on home. I wanna orb home..." Chris whispered as he rocked back and forth. He disappeared in a cluster of blue lights.

Chris reappeared in the living room of his house. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He could tell the place had been abandoned since he left. Everything was broken and covered in dust and cobwebs. He saw a few cockroaches running around and a mouse in the corner of the room. Chris looked at the spot where his mother had died to see her body no longer there.

"Dad! DAD!" Chris called; hoping he would come before Drakeo came searching for him.

"**ELIOT**!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. Orbs gathered in front of him and his father appeared.

"C-Chris? You're alive?" Eliot said walking up to Chris. Suddenly he slapped the boy across the face.

"It's your fault your mother is dead! Where the hell were you!

Where were you for her funeral, huh! I'm only going to take you in because your mother loved you. Got it?" Eliot snapped.

"But Dad..." Chris started.

"**_Don't _**call me that. I never had a son." Eliot said harshly. Tears formed in Chris' eyes, but the boy refused to let them fall. Eliot ripped the necklace from Chris' neck.

"You would've been better off staying with the darklighter." Eliot commented quickly recognizing the charm. Chris looked down at the ground.

"I'll be watching you all your life, Chris, and if you hurt one innocent I will not hesitate to vanquish you." Eliot said as he put his hand on Chris' shoulder and orbed them out.

* * *

All three sisters had tears in there eyes as they listened to Chris.

"How did you come to know Wyatt, if you don't mind me asking. Piper asked.

"I went to the same school as Wyatt. When he learned of my upbringing by the all powerful Drakeo, he befriended me. He figured he would be able to turn me and use me as his assassin. I didn't even know he was evil until he killed an innocent in front of me. I didn't start working against him until he tried to kill me. I never thought it would go that far. He was like an older brother to me." Chris answered. All three sisters looked at each other. Chris' behavior finally made sense to them.

"Anything else?" Chris asked. All three sisters shook their head in a negative response. Chris didn't really want to tell them that Drakeo was the one that shot him. Chris orbed into the attic and sat on the couch. After a while, Paige walked in.

"I can tell something is bothering you." She said.

"It doesn't matter." Chris replied.

"Your eyes say otherwise." Paige stated. Chris sighed.

"Drakeo is the one after me." Chris told her.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Paige commented.

"If I vanquish him, it probably won't change the future. After all, he's known for always coming back from the dead. He usually isn't stupid enough to seek revenge though." Chris continued.

"Hey, we're going to P3 to set up while Sheila watches Wyatt. You two coming?" Piper asked walking in.

"Sure." Chris shrugged.

* * *

After they had set up, they opened up and sat at a table as a large crowd formed and the band started to play. Eventually a slow song started.

"Chris, that's our cue." Paige said standing up and taking his hand.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not a dancer." Chris declined, but Paige wasn't giving up.

"Please..." Paige begged. Phoebe pushed Chris forward some.

"Come on Chris. You're too tense. Loosen up some." Piper encouraged.

"You're lucky I don't favor the odds three to one." Chris said getting up. Paige led them to the dance floor as her sisters smiled at the two. When the song ended they came back.

"Now was that so hard?" Phoebe asked earning a glare from Chris. There was a moment of silence.

"Well I have to go. I have things to do." Chris said as he kissed Paige. She nodded and Chris slipped through the back door. When he entered the ally, a darklighter was waiting for him. The darklighter shot an arrow at Chris. Chris simply TKed it back at the darklighter. The arrow hit the darklighter in the chest, vanquishing it. Chris sighed as he orbed out.

* * *

Later that night...

Paige was sitting in the living room when Chris orbed in.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Chris asked glancing at his watch. It was 2AM.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" Paige questioned. Rather than answer, Chris sat next to Paige on the couch. She laid down and rested her head in his lap. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Chris smiled at her thoughtfully. He yawned as he closed his eyes and slowly let his head slump forward as he drifted to sleep.

Chris sensed something was a bit off as he woke up. He slowly lifted up his head. It was dark, but he could make out the tall figure in front of him.

"I got you this time Chris." A familiar voice said.

"Leo, it's not what you think." Chris panicked while mentally scolding himself for letting his guard down.

"I think it is. You're gonna regret making me an elder, Chris." Leo said as electricity danced between his fingertips. Chris' breathing rate increased. He knew that power and he knew it would be a slow, painful death.

"Leo, y-you don't want to do this." Chris said, his voice full of fear. Leo just held his hand up.

"If you do that now, it'll affect Paige." Chris commented, hoping to talk some sense into him. Hearing her name, Paige woke up. She gasped seeing Leo threatening Chris with the electricity. She quickly jumped up and stood between the two.

"Leo, Don't!" Paige yelled.

"I won't hurt him if he comes quietly." Leo stated.

"What if one of the elders had done this to you!" Paige snapped.

"Then maybe I would have learned..." Leo muttered. Paige was about to object again.

"Paige, I knew this would happen. It was just a matter of time." Chris said.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked as tears filled her eyes. Instead of answering her, Chris tightly hugged her and passionately kissed her.

"I love you sooo much." Chris said as they parted.

"I love you too." Paige replied.

"Let's go." Leo rushed. Chris was about to walk over to him when Paige grabbed his hand. He looked at her with tear filled eyes and she let go, getting the message of 'don't make this harder than it is'.

"Why?" Chris asked Leo. The question hit Leo like a slap to the face when he remembered himself asking the same thing, _Why?_

But now he knew the answer. It never worked out.

"Please, don't do this." Chris begged. Leo shook his head negatively and made the lightning disappear. He touched Chris' shoulder and orbed out with him. They rematerialized up there. Chris looked around to see no one around.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Not here yet." Leo replied. He sighed as he made the mistake of looking into Chris' eyes. Betrayal, sorrow, confusion, and love shined in his teary, bright green eyes.

"Someday, you'll understand." Leo said.

"I...I don't get it. Why..." Chris' sentence was interrupted as orbs filled the room. A man dressed in golden robes appeared.

"Is this the one with his charge?" the man asked. Chris could sense he was an elder.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Do you have anything to say?" the elder asked. Chris just stared at the floor.

"Very well then. Leo, you can decide the punishment." The elder said as he orbed out. Chris thought Leo would understand. But he was obviously being blinded by hate.

"Please, Leo. Just let me spend the night with her." Chris begged. Leo simply nodded giving him permission. Chris orbed into the Manor living room to find Paige there. Paige ran up to him and hugged him.

"Just tonight." Chris whispered. Paige pulled away from him.

"I'm so sorry. I-" Paige put her fingers against Chris' lips to silence him. She took his hand and led him to her room. They started to passionately kiss as Paige closed the door...

* * *

A few hours later...

Chris slowly slid out of bed and got dressed. He figured Leo would be coming soon. When he walked into the living room he found Leo waiting for him. The look of victory on his face was more than Chris could take.

"Time to go Chris." Leo said.

"No. Forget it." Chris replied.

"I don't want to hurt you Chris, but I will if I have to." Leo warned.

"Behind you!" Chris shouted as he orbed out. He orbed in behind Leo as a darklighter shot an arrow at him. Instead of hitting Leo it hit Chris in the stomach. The darklighter black orbed out. Leo caught Chris as he collapsed and gently laid him on the floor. Chris was already unconscious and struggling to breath. Leo slowly pulled the arrow out of Chris' stomach. Leo slightly gasped when he recognized the arrow as one not for against whitelighters, but for against elders. Leo quickly started to heal him. Paige ran down the steps.

"What happened?" Paige asked kneeling by them.

"he took an arrow for me." Leo replied as the wound finally closed.

"Slow, easy breaths." Leo commanded. Chris slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you, Chris. But I'm not sure if another elder would be so understanding there." Leo said. Chris nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." He replied as Leo orbed out.

Later that night...

"So, how are you feeling?" Paige asked as she walked in the kitchen. Chris turned to face her.

"Better. Thanks." Chris replied.

"When do you think the darklighters will stop attacking?" Paige questioned. Chris sighed.

"Well either when I'm dead or when Drakeo is. Which ever comes first." Chris said. Paige knew this had to be hard for him. She walked up to him and they embraced. Suddenly, Paige saw a darklighter flame in behind Chris with his crossbow ready. She quickly switched positions with Chris and the arrow hit her in the back.

"Oh God." Chris said as Paige went limp in his arms. He slowly lowered her to the ground. He looked up to see Drakeo standing there smiling. He nodded as he flamed out.

"Ch-Chris." Paige said.

"Hold on, Paige. Hold on. LEO!" Chris comforted. Leo orbed in and immediately healed Paige.

"We can't keep doing this. We need to vanquish Drakeo. Fast." Chris stated. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night...

Phoebe had gotten a premonition telling her that Drakeo was going to attack soon. Of course Chris snapped at her telling her to quit touching him, but it was still a useful premonition. Now they were all in position behind furniture as Drakeo flamed in.

"Come on Chrissy. I know you're here." Drakeo taunted. Chris stepped out from hiding. Drakeo shot at Chris. Piper blew the arrow up. Drakeo shot again but Chris TKed the arrow back at him. The arrow hit Drakeo in the leg. All of Chris' memories came flooding back. Then he remembered something important.

"All the pain you have caused me,

And all of my family,

You will now finally see.

This attack you will not flee." Chris chanted. Drakeo screamed as he was surrounded by flames and was vanquished. Chris sighed.

"Did you have that prepared?" Paige asked.

"All my life. Just any time I saw him, I couldn't remember it." Chris replied. Paige wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay now. It'll all be okay." Paige comforted, "It's over now."

* * *

A few weeks later...

Chris was sitting in the kitchen sipping a glass of water when Paige walked in timidly.

"Chris..." She started quietly. Chris turned around quickly to face her. He could tell something was off.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Paige paused for a long time before answering,

"I'm pregnant."

_The End_

* * *

Well, again I have another part to this series. Just let me know if you want it. please leave a reveiw! And thank you sooo much for those who reveiwed to Love and War:-D 


End file.
